videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Smash Bros. Lawish
uper Smash Bros. Lawish is a 8 Players Game for the fighting games from the universe released for Computer PC in near future. Veterans *Mario *Luigi *Paech *Daisy *Rosalina and Lama *Toad *Yoshi *Wario *Waluigi *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Link *Toon Link *Princess Zelda *Sheik *Samus Aran *Zero Suit Samus *Kirby *Meta Knight *King Dedede *Fox McClould *Falco Lombardi *Pikachu *Jigglypuff *Greninja *Pokemon Trainer **Ivysaur **Charizard **Squirtle *Captain Falcon *Ness *Marth *Ike *Pit *Palutena *Ice Climbers *Olimer *Sonic *Tails *Knuckles *Crash Bandicoot *Bomberman *Chibi-Robo *Mega Man *Villager *Isabelle *Bayonetta *Pac-Man *Little Mac *Wii Fit Trainer *Mii Fighters **Mii Brawler **Mii Swordfighter **Mii Gunner *Shulk *Lloyd *Ichigo *Luffy *Naruto *Goku *Sora *Issac *Ryu Newcomers *Baby Mario *Baby Luigi *Baby Peach *Baby Daisy *Paper Mario *NES Mario *Toadette *Birdo *Dixie Kong *Classic Sonic *Classic Tails *Classic Knuckles *Mrs. Pac-Man *Spyro *Aladdin *Jasmine *Mulan *Li Shang *Riku *Conker the Squrriel *Dracula *Hercules *Tarzan *Jimmy Neutron *Diego *Tak *Shrek *Donkey *Leonardo *Donatello *Rahael *Michelangelo *Tom Cat *Jerry Mouse *Renji Abarai *Rukia Abarai *Sasuke Uchiha *Vegeta Unlockables *'Lucas' unlockable-Clear Classic Mode with Ness without continuing or play 10 matches. *'Super Sonic' unlockable-Clear Classic Mode with Sonic on any difficulty levels or play 20 matches. *'Wolf O'Donnell' unlockable-Complete Target Test with all 8 starting characters or play 30 matches. *'Swiper' unockable-Clear Classic Mode with any characters or play 40 matches *'King K. Rool' unlockable-Clear Classic Mode with any characters or play 50 matches. *'Inkling '''unlockable-Clear All Star Mode with any charecter or play 60 matches *'Lion''' unlockable-Complete Event #14 Jumanji Stampede or play 80 matches *'Elastgirl' unlockable-Clear Classic Mode with 13 character or play 90 matches *'Banjo and Kazooie' unlockable-Clear Event Match #26 Animal Behavior! or play 100 matches *'Roxas' unlockable-Clear Event Match #29 Heartless Battles or play 110 matches *'Super Shadow' unlockable-Play Coins battles 5 times or play 120 matches *'Boots' unlockable-Complete Board the Platforms with 12 starting Characters or play 130 matches *'Paper Luigi' unlockable-Complete Classic Mode with Paper Mario or play 140 matches *'Krystal' unlockable-Play King of the rings 5 times or play 150 matches *'Sportucas '''unlockable-Clear Classic Mode with any Characters or play 160 matches *'Lucina''' unlockable-Clear Classic Mode with any Characters or play 170 matches *'Dark Pit' unlockable-Play Deathmatch 5 times or play 180 matches *'Shadow the Hedgehog' unlockable-Clear Classic Mode with Sonic and Tails or play 190 matches *'Black Mage' unlockable-Play team battles 5 times or play 200 matches *'Pichu' unlockable-Clear 15-Minute-Man Mode or play 210 matches *'R.O.B.' unlockable-Clear Rival-Man Mode or play 220 matches *'Larry-Boy' unlockable-Complete Target Test with 14 Characters ro play 230 matches *'Rouge the Bat' unlockable-Play vs mode as Sonic and Tails or play 240 matches *'Eagle' unockable-Clear Event Match #30 The Meadow or play 250 matches *'Blaze the Cat' unlockable-Clear Classic Mode with Knuckles or play 260 matches *'Cloud Strife' unlockable-Complete 10-Man Mode or play 270 matches *'Mr. Incredible' unlockable-Play at Burglyburg Stage 10 times or play 280 matches *'Crono' unlockable-Clear Endless-Man Mode or play 300 matches *'Inuyasha' unlockable-Reflect 10 projestiles or play 310 matches *'Sqruidward Tentacles' unlockable-Clear Crystal Blast Smash with 8 characters or play 320 matches *'Monster Jerry' unlockable-Clear Classic Mode without losing any lives or play 330 matches *'Princess Dora' unlockable-Play Vs. mode for 10 combinal hours. or play 340 matches *'Cream the Rabbit' unlockable-Complete Crystal Blast Smash with 30 characters or play 350 matches *'Sam Manson' unockable-Clear Home-run Contest with any Characters or play 360 matches *'Luke Skywalker' unlockable-Complete 3 Minutes-Man Mode or play 370 matches *'Zero' unlockable-Clear Classic Mode with Mega Man or play 380 matches *'Baby Jaguar' unockable-Clear Fighting Team-Man Mode or play 390 matches *'Dr. Mario' unlockable-Clear Classic Mode with Mario or play 400 matches *'Puss in Boots' unlockable-Complete Random-Man Mode or play 410 matches *'Amy Rose' unlockable-Collect 250 Trophies in Trophy Rush or play 420 matches *'Pixel' unlockable-Complete Classic Mode with more characters or play 430 matches *'Thingama Bob' unlockable-Clear Classic Mode with 30 Characters or play 440 matches *'Mr. Game and Watch' unlockable-Win Vs Match with 14 character or play 450 matches *'Batman' unlockable-Clear 10 Event Matches or play 460 matches *'Mega Man X' unlockable-Play in Castle Wally 10 times or play 470 matches *'Tyrone' unlockable-Complete Classic Mode on any difficulty or play 480 matches *'Butch Cat' unlockable-Clear 20 Event Matches or play 490 matches *'Woody' unlockable-Play Nintendo 64 15 times or play 500 matches *'Robot Cat' unlockable-Clear Event Match #37 Sonic's Adventure of Tails in Skidooland or play 510 matches *'Young Link' unlockable-Complete Classic Mode with Link or Toon Link or play 520 matches *'Cowboy Pablo' unlockable-Complete Board the Platforms with 10 Characters or play 530 matches *'Mighty' unlockable-Play a Vs Matches were both Classic Sonic and Classic Tails or play 540 matches *'Spiderman' unlockable-Play a Vs Matches on New Dork City with Mario or Sonic or play 550 matches *'Ruby' unockable-Clear Classic Mode using any difficulty or play 560 matches *'Tinkal the Echidna '''unlockable-Play more Team Batltle Matches or play 570 matches *'Lucario''' unlockable-Complete Classic Mode with Pikachu or Jigglypuff or play 580 Matches *'Tyike Bulldog' unlockable-Clear Target Test with 30 Characters or play 590 matches *'Uniqua' unlockable-Clear Crystal Blast Smash with all Characters or play 600 matches *'Buzz Lightyear' unlockable-Complete Classic Mode with all Charcters or play 610 matches *'Sliver the Hedgehog' unlockable-Clear Event Match #45 Sonic's Adventure or play 620 matches *'Mewtwo' unlockable-Play 20 hours in vs Mode or play 630 matches *'Duckling' unlockable-Complete Home run Contest with all Characters or play 640 matches *'Jessie' unlockable-Clear Event Match #45 Wild Wild West or play 650 matches *'Nibbles Mouse' unlockable-Complete Classic Mode with Jerry Mouse or play 660 matches *'SpongeBob SqurePants' unlockable-Play Bokini Bottom 3 times or play 670 matches *'Danny Phantom' unlockable-Play vs Matches in Lazytown Village or play 680 matches *'Timmy Turner' unlockable-Play Target Test or Borad the Platform as Ness or Lucas or play 690 matches *'Patrick Star' unlockable-Play Bokini Bottom 10 times or play 700 matches *'Ganondorf' unlockable-Clear Classic Mode with Link, Zelda or Shiek or play 710 matches *'Tingle' unlockable-Clear Classic Mode with any Toon Link or play 720 matches *'Vaporeon' unlockable-Clear Classic Mode with Pikachu or Jigglypuff or play 730 matches *'Simon Belmont' unlockable-Clear Classic Mode or play 740 matches *'Jet the Hawk' unlockable-Collect all 250 Trophies or play 750 matches *'Biker Wario' unlockable-Clear Classic Mode with Wario or Play 760 matches *'Biker Waluigi' unlockable-Clear Classic Mode with Waluigi or play 770 matches *'Baby Wario' unlockable-Clear All-Star Mode with Baby Mario or play 780 matches *'Baby Waluigi' unlockable-Clear All-Star Mode with Baby Luigi or play 790 matches *'Dr. Luigi' unlockable-Clear Classic Mode or All-Star Mode with Luigi or play 800 matches *'Rash' unlockable-Clear All-Star Mode with 12 characters or play 810 matches *'Vaporeon' unlockable-Clear Classic Mode with Mewtwo or Lucario or play 820 matches *'Snivy '''unlockable-Clear All-Star Mode with Greninja or Pokeman Trainer or play 830 matches *'Dark Samus''' unlockable-Clear All-Star Mode with Samus or Zero Suit Samus or play 840 matches *'Chun-Li' unlockable-Clear Classic Mode or All-Star Mode with Ryu or play 850 matches *'Duck Hunt' unlockable-Clear All-Star Mode with 14 characters or play 860 matches *'Shantae' unlockable-Clear All-Star Mode with 27 characters or play 870 matches *'Dark Riku' unlockable-Clear All-Star Mode with Ness or Lucas or play 880 matches *'Earthworm Jim' unlockable-Complete Event Match #57: Fib from Outer Space or play 890 matches *'Superman' unlockable-Play bumblyburg 20 times or play 900 matches *'Meowth' unlockable-Clear Classic Mode with any characters or Play 910 matches *'Dora' unockable-Complete Classic Mode with Lucas or play 920 matches *'Sandbag' unlockable-Complete 100-Man Mode or play 930 matches *'Espio the Chaemleon' unlockable-Clear Target Test with Sonic, Tails or Knuckles or play 940 matches *'Spike Bulldog' unlockable-Clear Crystal Blast Smash with Fox or Falco or play 950 matches *'Roy' unlockable-Break the Targets or Board the Platforms with Marth or Ike or play 960 matches *'Balloon Fighter '''unlockable-play the Past Stages or play 970 matches *'Metal Sonic''' unlockable-Clear Classic Mode with all Sonic Characters or play 980 matches *'Blue' unlockable-Complete Target Test or Board the Platform in 20 minutes hours or play 990 matches *'Richter Belmont' unlockable-Complete Crystal Blast Smash with all characters or play 1000 matches Stages It was announced that all stages would have a Battlefield form and Omega form. It was later confirmed that there will be stages and that all stages will be available from the starter and unlockables to Start. New *Bokini Bottem *Aghabah *Deep Jungle *Bumblyburg *Blue's Neighborhoods *Animal Rescue Santer *NES Console *At Hope's End *Turbo Tunnel *Spirit Mountain *Angel Land *Kirby's Air Ride *Underground *Waiting Room *Battlefield *Big Battlefield *Final Destination Returning From Super Smash Bros. *Peach's Castle *Mushroom Kingdom *Yoshi's Island *Congo Jungle *Hyrule Castle *Planet Zebes *Dream Land *Sector Z *Saffron City *Metal Cavern *Master Hand's Residence From Super Smash Bros. Melee *Princess Peach's Castle *Rainbow Cruise *Mushroom Kingdom (Melee) *Mushroom Kingdom II *Yoshi's Island (Melee) *Yoshi's Story *Kongo Jungle *Jungle Japes *Great Bay *Temple *Brinstar *Brinstar Depths *Fountain of Dreams *Green Greens *Corneria *Venom *Pokemon Stadium *Poké Floats *Mute City *Big Blue *Onett *Fourside *Icicle Mountain *Flat Zone From Super Smash Bros. Brawl *Delfino Plaza *Mushroomy Kingdom *Mario Circuit (Brawl) *Luigi's Mansion *Mario Bros. *Yoshi's Island (Brawl) *Rumble Falls *75m *Bridge of Eldin *Pirate Ship *Norfair *Frigate Orpheon *Halberd *Lylat Cruise *Pokémon Stadium 2 *Spear Pillar *Port Town Aero Dive *New Pork City *Summit *Castle Siege *Flat Zone 2 *Skyworld *WarioWare, Inc. *Distant Planet *Smashville *PictoChat *Hanenbow *Shadow Moses Island *Green Hill Zone From Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS *3D Land *Golden Plains *Paper Mario *Rainbow Road *Gerudo Valley *Spirit Train *Dream Land GB *Unova Pokémon League *Prism Tower *Mute City SNES *Magicant *Arena Ferox *Reset Bomb Forest *Tortimer Island *Balloon Fight Zone *Living Room *Find Mii *Tomodachi Life *PictoChat 2 *Pac-Maze From Super Smash Bros. for Wii U *Mario Galaxy *Mario Circuit (Wii U) *Woolly World *Jungle Hijinxs (Wii U) *Skyloft *Pyrosphere *The Great Cave Offensive *Orbital Gate Assault *Kalos Pokémon League *Coliseum *Flat Zone X *Palutena's Temple *Gamer *Garden of Hope *Town and City *Wii Fit Studio *Wrecking Crew *Pilot Wings *Wuhu Island *Windy Hill *Pac-Land *Miiverse From Both Versions *Super Mario Maker *Boxing Ring *Gaur Plains *Duck Hunt *Wily Castle *Suzaku Castle *Midgar *Umbra Clock Tower From Super Smash Bros. Utimate *Dracula’s Castle *Great Plateau Tower *Moray Towers *New Donk City Hall From Super Smash Flash 2 *Hueco Mundo *Hidden Leaf Village *Tower of Salvation *Twilight Town *Galaxy Tours *Casino Night Zone *Yoshi's Island (SSF2) *Central Highway *Chaos Shrine *Jungle Hijinx (SSF2) *Planet Namek *Rainbow Route *Saturn Valley *Temple of Time *Clock Town *Gangplank Galleon *Sand Ocean *Sky Sanctuary Zone *Bomb Factory *Crateria *Bowser's Castle *Emerald Cave *Hylian Skies *Lunar Core *Meteo Campaigns *Nintendo 3DS *Phase 8 *Skull Fortress *Silph Co. *Skyward Voyage *Desk *Devil's Machine *Final Valley *Flat Zone + *Lake of Rage *Palutena's Shrine *Steel Diver *World Tournament *Venus Lighthouse Category:Super Smash Bros. Games